Charisma Destroyer
by syntia.amano
Summary: Shaina cinta ama Seiya. Yang laen juga tao kecuali Seiya. Eitz! Tapi ini bukan giliran mereka buat tampil. Ni giliran Camus, Milo, dan Shura. EDITED!


Title : Charisma Destroyer

Genre : Humor, Drama

WARNING : Contain shounen-ai! Jika kamu adalah penggemar setia Camus langsung kembali! Aku sudah memperingatkan loh. Resiko membaca fanfic ini mungkin akan membuat anda muntah-muntah. WASPADALAH! WASPADALAH!

A/N : Karena cerita ini dibuat pertengahan tahun 2010-2011 jadi bakal ada yang terasa old.

XOX

Shaina cinta Seiya, yang lain juga tahu kecuali Seiya. Entah kenapa seperti kata pepatah, biasanya orang yang kita sukai malah sama sekali nggak nyadar kalau dia kita sukai. Kalau begitu bagaimana hubungan mereka bisa berkembang? Belum lagi karena mereka sama-sama saint Athena yang bertugas untuk melindungi perdamaian dunia, waktu pacaran kan hampir nggak ada.

"Hah..." Untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu Shaina menghela nafas. Pandangan matanya tertuju ke arah Kido mansion, tempat sang pujaan hati yang lemot dengan Pentium otak yang kira-kira lumayan terbelakang itu kini berada.

"Mbak ada masalah ya?" tegur seseorang yang langsung mengagetkan saint itu. Dengan sigap Shaina langsung meloncat menjauh dari orang yang menegurnya. Dia langsung waspada. "Aduh mbak Saint ini, saya kan cuma nanya. Kok langsung mau kabur?" jengkelnya. Shaina memperhatikan orang itu dengan seksama. Dari suaranya sih wanita, dia menggenakan tudung coklat dan membawa sebuah keranjang.

"Kau siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini?" tanya Shaina curiga

"Anggap saja tukang obat lewat. Biasalah mbak, kerja sambilan backpacker." Shaina memandangnya was-was. "Mbak sakit ya, dari tadi kok bengong sendirian? Saya punya obatnya loh mbak. Ini obat bisa membantu melancarkan kinerja otak kanan dan kiri. Khasiatnya cepat mbak. Murah lagi, soalnya mbak kan saint yang melindungi dunia ini," tawarnya bertubi-tubi.

"Nggak, itu nggak perlu. Aku masih ada urusan permisi," ujar Shaina sambil berbalik.

"Waduh, jangan-jangan masalah cinta ya?" Langkah Shaina terhenti. "Beneran ya? Bilang dari tadi toh mbak. Saya punya obatnya loh, malah bervariasi. Mbak mau obat apa? Obat putus cinta? Obat sakit hati? Obat langgeng? Obat rindu? Obat penghilang karisma? Obat…"

"Tunggu! Obat penghilang karisma?" bingungnya.

"Itu obat yang gunanya untuk menghilangkan karisma seseorang. Tapi cuma tahan tergantung besar kosmo yang dikeluarkan orang itu saat mbak memberinya."

"Kemampuannya?" tanya Shaina yang sepertinya mulai tertarik.

"Sesuai nama obatnya mbak, itu obat yang bisa menghilangkan karisma orang yang mbak kasih. Lumayan laris loh mbak. Nggak mau nyoba satu? Saya kasih promo deh," tawarnya lagi.

"Cara ngasihnya?"

"Bisa langsung diguyur ke orangnya langsung atau dibiarkan meresap ke buah atau bisa juga dicampur ke makanan, minuman, bervariasi deh. Tapi saya saranin supaya obat itu bisa masuk ke tubuhnya, biar efeknya lebih tahan lama. Pokoknya kalau mbak beli obat ini, mbak nggak bakal nyesel!" godanya.

"Kalau semisalnya diberikan ke bronze saint kira-kira berapa lama?" tanyanya, mata di balik topengnya sudah mulai bersinar kerlap-kerlip.

"Bronze saint? Oh itu mah mungkin sekitar seminggu, dua minggu juga efeknya udah lenyap. Biasanya di tenggat waktu itu pelanggan saya yang lain langsung mulai pacaran mbak. Bahkan ada juga loh yang langsung menikah."

"Benarkah?"

"Tapi ada satu syarat kalau mbak mau pakai obat ini. Dan syarat itu harus terpenuhi."

"Apa?"

"Setelah memberi obat ini, orang pertama yang harus dia lihat adalah mbak. Kalau syarat itu nggak terpenuhi saya nggak tanggung jawab loh."

XOX

Istana Hades….

"Selamat datang nona Pandora," salam seorang lelaki yang menggenakkan baju specter dengan sayap hitam. Gadis berambut panjang hitam itu memandangnya.

"Apa ada perubahan selama aku pergi?" tanyanya lalu memberikan tudung dan keranjang yang dibawanya pada salah satu anak buahnya.

"Tidak ada nona, hanya makhluk itu terus saja berteriak-teriak. Tapi aku sudah membuatnya pingsan."

"Bagus. Kalau rencana ini berhasil maka Pegasus itu takkan menjadi halangan lagi."

XOX

"Hmm, hmm, hmm." Shaina bersenandung riang sambil berjalan santai menuju Kido mansion. Obat yang tadi sudah dibelinya kini telah dimasukkan ke minuman isotonic yang sedang dibawanya. Sebenarnya sih dia masih curiga dengan orang itu, tapi kalau terlalu lama mengidentifikasi dan meneliti, kapan dia bisa pacaran ama Seiya?

"Aurora Execution!"

KRAK!

Shaina pun membeku.

Krik… krik… krikk…

"Lho? SHAINA!?" jerit Hyoga. Camus yang sedang jadi lawan tandingnya itu langsung menoleh ke belakang. Saint wanita itu telah dengan sukses membeku.

"Hyoga! Kalau pake jurus liat-liat!" marahnya.

"Yee, itu kan salah sensei yang menghindar."

"Sudah jadi tugasmu untuk mengenaiku bego. Terserah aku menghindar atau nggak."

"Ooh, kalau begitu terimalah hawa dinginku sekali lagi guru." Hyoga mulai membakar kosmonya ke titik maksimal.

"Boleh, ayo!" tantang Camus yang juga memulai membakar kosmonya ke titik maksimal.

"Hyo…"

DUBRAK!

"GYAAA! SHAINAAAA!" jerit Hyoga lalu langsung berlari ke arahnya. "Shaina, bertahanlah! Mampus deh kalau Shaina mati, bisa-bisa dibantai ma Seiya nih," paniknya, Camus berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang dengan santai. "Aduh, guru kok lemot banget. Cepetan! Shaina bener-bener beku! Aduh, guru! Gimana nih?" bingungnya.

"Tenang aja, kau lupa? Disini Santuary bukan Siberia. Kelamaan di Siberia, jadi lupa suhu. Kau itu bagaimana Hyoga? Atau aku harus mengirimmu ke Mesir saja sekalian?"

"Guru, di Mesir lagi ada bentrok loh, lagian yang sekarang jadi permasalahan itu… SHAINA YANG BEKU!"

"Dasar murid Durhaka, beraninya kau berteriak di telinga gurumu sendiri."

"Ah, nggak papa. Jarak yang memisahkan kita kan masih ada 2 meter. Jadi guru? Ini gimana?"

"Hyoga, Santuary kan panas. Satu jam di situ juga pasti langsung cair," santainya.

"Benar juga," ujar Hyoga yang kayaknya baru nyadar.

"Hmm? Dia bawa apa?" Camus mengambil tempat minum yang dipegang Shaina yang masih membeku. "Dingin lebih enak. Bagus Hyoga!" puji Camus lalu langsung meminumnya.

"Ah, nggak juga guru," malunya. "Eh? EH? GURU! Itu kan minuman yang khusus Shaina bawa buat… yah… yah… dihabisin. Guru jahat, paling nggak dibagi donk," keluh Hyoga.

"CAMUS! HYOGA!"panggil seseorang dari arah pekarangan kediaman Kido mansion.

"Ah, Shura!"seru Hyoga senang. Lelaki yang dipanggilnya Shura tadi mendekati mereka. "Ada apa kemari?"tanyanya.

"Aku kemari mau memanggil Camus. Lho? Camus? Oi, Camus?"panggilnya gara-gara tatapan Camus sama sekali tak bergerak dari satu titik.

KLOTAK

Botol minuman yang tadi dipegangnya langsung terlepas dari genggaman.

"Sensei?" panggil Hyoga.

"Shura~"

"WTF?" Camus langsung memeluk Shura mesra dan berdelanyut di lenggan Shura. Dengan manisnya dia mengelus-elus pipinya di lengan Shura yang langsung membeku dan membiarkan Hyuga dan author membuka mulutnya lebar tak percaya.

o,o

Satu jam kemudian...

"APA?!" jerit Saori saat melihat Camus, salah satu gold saint terkeren yang banyak banget nyumbang bahan makanan ke Santuary berkat para penggemarnya yang setia, tengah menyuapi atau berjuang menyuapi Shura yang masih kaku. "Hyoga, apa kamu yakin dia Camus?" tanyanya curiga, namun Hyuga menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah. "Lalu sekarang dimana Shaina?" bingungnya setelah celingak-celinguk mencari hawa keberadaan guru Seiya yang tak terasa itu.

"Shaina sedang berendam air hangat," jelas Shiryu.

"Oh, makasih Shi...?! Kamu kenapa?!" jerit Saori saat melihat wajah ganteng Shiryuu bonyok semua. Di kepalanya sudah mulai muncul bayangan duit-duit terbang.

"Shiryuu tadi saat masuk ke kamar mandi nggak pake ngetok pintu dulu. Alhasil dengan seluruh cosmonya, Shaina..." Shun mencoba menjelaskan sambil tersenyum kecut. Saori mengangguk tanda mengerti. Tapi yang tidak dia mengerti adalah kenapa juga Shaina musti bikin bonyok Shiryuu padahal kan Shiryuu nggak bisa lihat saint itu pakai baju ato nggak.

"Wah, Shiryuu jadi bonyok!" seru seseorang takjub.

"KIKI?!"

"Halo! Aku disuruh kemari oleh Mu," jelasnya sebelum ditanya.

"Apa sebelumnya guru tidak mendapat firasat apapun?" tanya Shiryuu pada anak lelaki itu. Soalnya kan biasanya ntuh kakek punya firasat lebih kuat dari siapapun. Sampai-sampai sering banget nyuruh-nyuruh Shiryuu pergi cuma gara-gara firasat. Firasat Athena dalam bahaya lah, kesemek mau bosok lah, BBM bakal naik lagi lah, dan sebagainya.

"Untuk informasi lebih lanjut silakan ketik REG spaci Libra Dohko kirim ke Santuary. Seluruh biaya yang anda keluarkan akan dipergunakan untuk membantu memperbaiki 12 kuil," promosi Saori. Gak nyangka Kido grup sudah bangkrut sampai nggak bisa membiayai perbaikan kuil. Sang mantan gold saint Sagitarius pun menangis di alam baka.

"Itu dia! Seminggu ini Pope dan Libra Dohko ngobrol terus 24 jam sehari, sering makan, sering ngemil, apalagi nonton Fairy Old Parents. Jadi nggak ada waktu buat firasat masuk," jelas Kiki yang biasanya memang ngacir dari tugasnya dan ikutan ngemil bareng gold saint dari generasi terdahulu itu.

"Yah, jadi nggak ada pemasukan minggu ini," sedih Saori.

BRAK!

Orang-orang disana langsung menatap nanar dua daun pintu tak bersalah yang sekarang menjadi makhluk tak bernyawa di lantai. Saori langsung menepuk jidatnya. "Ya ampun, heboh banget. Mbuka pintu aja lebay," keluh seseorang. Semua orang di sana langsung menatap nanar seseorang yang dari tadi tidak bisa lepas dari samping Shura.

BRUAK!

"HYOGA!" jerit Shun tiba-tiba. Broze saint di sebelahnya langsung tak sadarkan diri, terlebih lagi dari mulutnya keluar busa. "HYOGA!" panggil Shun histeris, namun kali ini sambil nabokin Hyoga, masalahnya cowok yang ditabok bukannya malah semakin sadar, semakin koit iya.

"AMBULANS! PANGGIL AMBULANS!" seru Shura, satu-satunya orang yang masih sadar situasi disana.

"Oh, iya ya, ambulans. Cepat telepon ambulans!" suruh Saori pada saint-saint yang masih bengong disana.

"Loh? Nona Saori kan baru motong semua kabel telepon gara0gara tagihan telepon ngelunjak sejak Aprodite keseringan nelpon pacar-pacarnya dari sini?" bingung Seiya.

"Handphone donk! Handphone! Hari gini nggak punya handphone?!"

"Gaji dari 10 tahun yang lalu aja masih dikredit sama om Sutradara, gimana bisa beli? Tempat tinggal kita aja cuma di Kido mansion doang," curhat Shiryuu yang bajunya gak pernah ganti-ganti sejak season 1.

"HYOGA! HYOGA!"

"Oh iya Hyoga hampir koit. Jadi gimana donk?" bingung Seiya.

"HYOGA! KAMU BELUM BOLEH MATI! KAMU BELOM KAWIN! NTAR KALO KAMU MATI SEKARANG, NGGAK BISA NOLAK KALAU DIPAKSA KAWIN SAMA HADES!"

DUBRAKZ!

"YANG DIINCER HADES ITU KAMU SHUN!" teriak Seiya dan Shiryuu bersamaan, menyemburkan hujan lokal mereka.

"Loh? Bukan Hyoga ya?"

"Sudah, biar aku yang membawa Hyoga pergi ke rumah sakit," ujar Shura yang masih digelayuti Camus.

"Tapi kan rumah sakit jauh," bingung Saori. Semua kendaraan mereka habis dihancurin Aldebaran sama Deathmask waktu gulat sih.

"Aku akan menggunakan kecepatan cahaya," jelasnya.

"Wah, itu bagus. Nanti kalau kembali juga pakai kecepatan cahaya ya Shura~!" suruh Camus yang tebar-tebar senyum ganjen, otomatis semua ikut muntah bersama author.

"A... aku berangkat!" pamitnya pada Saori sambil membopong Hyoga.

"Sampai nanti Shura~!" Dan laki-laki yang tadi membuka pintu mansion dengan nista pun terlupakan


End file.
